instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrrha Rasmussen
Pyrrha Vilde Rasmussen is the single child of Norwegian Minister for Magic, Lukas Rasmussen, and his estranged ex-wife Franziska Schmidt - the German-born now ex-Games and Sports department Head. Franziska and Lukas were teenage parents, fresh out of Durmstrang, and that obviously put pressure on their relationship. Not to mention Lukas might have had feelings for another girl. He tried to stay for a few years - fought for a full two years, married her as he felt you should someone who you had a child with - but eventually, it was too much, the arguments were too much and the pair divorced. Now, you might think he's going to put these aside for the sake of his child, but no; he fought for custody of his daughter and got the large majority except for one day a week, forcing Franziska to move permanently to Norway. Pyrrha saw her mother little, but her father sometimes even less, it seemed, despite the fact she had to live with him six days out of seven. Her father was a workaholic and cared more about his job than his own child, leading to spats whenever Franziska came to collect Pyrrha. Franziska had become a successful Quidditch player, a Seeker, for the Karasjok Kites, and so most of her days with her mother were spent watching her play, or learning to fly herself before movies and other family time in the evening. Seeing her parents fight at either end, dropping her off or picking her up, was confusing enough as it was. Her father climbed the ranks in the Ministry - she really did anything she could to make him happy, to make him want to spend time with her, but she just couldn't make that happen. It was frustrating, except when he was on his rare weeks off which he used to try and make up the time they had lost. It was clear he did love her and slowly she warmed to him more. He took a few years off on a political break between the ages of five, and nine, which really made her a right daddy's girl. Except for the Quidditch. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her off quidditch. There was so much of Franziska in her and that hurt to see - the fire, the stubbornness, the slight amount of crazy. And she was going to be a Quidditch player too. So he threw himself back into work to get away from that - threw himself into a race to become the next Minister for Magic. And he succeeded in a way he never felt he would. It would be unfair to have Pyrrha spend the most crucial years of her life under the limelight and the stories about his divorce. So he sent her far afield, to ILM. Pyrrha took this hard but eventually adjusted. Lukas seemed to have some distaste for Crepare - "no child of mine will ever be Crepare" - so despite the many number of factors that would have put her there, she asked for anywhere else, and got sorted into Valentia. |personality = |appearance = |relationships = |-|•= |-|•= |trivia = |skills = |font name = Sylfaen |name = Pyrrha Vilde Rasmussen |infobox gif = PyrrhaInfobox.gif |user = Neo |age = 15 |birthday = August 7 |nationality = Norwegian/German |ethnicity = Norwegian/German |species = Human/Witch |blood = Pure-Blood |orientations = Homosexual / Biromantic |gender = Female |hair = Red |eyes = Hazel |fc = Madeline Ford |height = 5'7" |weight = "Uhm." |schooling = Instituto Latino de Magia |year = Fifth |occupation = Student |wand = |wand arm = Ambidextrous |patronus = Pine Marten |boggart = Losing her ability to fly, forever. |affiliation(s) = |location = |influenced = Stig Rasmussen |languages = Norwegian, German, English |MBTI = ENFP |tarot = |main gif = |gallery = Pyrrha.png Pyrrha2.png Pyrrha3.png Pyrrha4.jpg Pyrrha5.jpg |quote= "dancing with wolves in my kingdom of dreams, baby it's a wild life, baby i'm a wild child." }} Category:MetroMara Category:Fifth Years Category:Female Category:ENFPs Category:Norwegian Category:German Category:Born in Norway Category:Valentia Category:Ambidextrous Category:Homosexual Category:International Category:Pure-Blood Category:August Birthday